


Pictures

by phantomdieb



Series: Shiratorizawa Diaries [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>
    <em>Dear Diary, today I took a picture...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tendou takes pictures of Semi and finds out that he's just too pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

_Dear Diary, today I took a picture..._  
  
  
  
  
  


He had made a mistake. A big, big mistake.

  
  
–  
  


 

It all began when practice was over and a few guys of the team decided to stay for some extra training. Of course that involved Ushijima and Shirabu, but also Semi, Kawanishi and Yamagata. So when he considered that his two best friends stayed, Tendou decided to stay as well.  
  
With the small difference that he didn't keep practicing but just stayed aside, watching, making snarky comments or goofing around. Obviously not enough to annoy Ushijima, because even if they were the best friends, Ushijima would just tell him to leave if he interrupted his extra training and he didn't want that.  
  
So, like usually, his main center of attention was Semi, who was practicing jump serves again.  
At first he just sat down aside and watched him intensely but soon that became boring and he wanted his attention.  
  
“Eitaaaa…” he whined and flopped on the ground, his eyes still on the setter.  
  
Semi didn't even bat an eye at him and just kept practicing. Serve after serve.  
  
“Eitaaaaaaaa...” Tendou repeated, a little louder this time and turned onto his stomach to watch Semi.  
  
He could see that Semi was starting to get annoyed by the way his face scrunched up.  
  
“Eit-”  
  
“I heard you,” he interrupted Tendou, sounding a little angry. “You're disturbing my practice, Tell me what you want and then leave.”  
  
His expression suddenly changed when he saw Tendou's cheshire cat grin. Oh no.  
Tendou jumped up.  
“Yoooooo, I tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really for you to take a break.”  
  
Semi blinked at him. “What?”  
  
“You've heard me!” Tendou walked up next to him and slung his arm around Semi's shoulder, while simultanously taking the ball from his hands with the other one.  
“Your normally perfect form has been lacking for the past few jumps. You're exhausted and need a break.”  
  
Semi's face scrunched up again and he took the ball back from Tendou.  
“If this was a real game, I couldn't just stop because I'm tired either. So leave me alone already and nag someone else.”  
  
“But you're my favourite person to nag, Eita!”  
  
“Unfortunately,” he heard Semi mutter under his breath before he threw the ball in the air for his next serve.  
  
  
Tendou watched him for a while before he got up and left. Semi watched him, wondering if that last jab had been to much as Tendou hadn't said anything afterwards. But when he saw that Tendou came back, he relaxed again and focussed on the strength of his serves.  
After a particular good spike, he clenched his fist and smiled satisfied.  
  
\- Click -  
  
Semi blinked and turned towards Tendou, who now held his phone in his hands. His tongue poked out a little as he was concentrating before he suddenly started to grin.  
“Damn, you look really good.”  
  
“Tendou! Why are you taking pictures of me?”  
  
“For reference.”  
  
“What reference?”  
  
“Just reference.”  
  
Semi sighed. “Delete that.”  
  
“But you haven't even seen it.” Tendou pouted.  
  
“I don't want to.” Semi already took the next ball.  
  
“But you look really good on this one. Please?”  
  
That voice. Semi would bet his own grandma that Tendou was giving him that puppy look right now.  
When he turned to Tendou, he cursed under his breath because he had been right. And he was weak to that look. Too weak.  
  
“Fine, show me.”  
  
He held the ball tightly in his hands when he walked over to Tendou and sat down next to him.

“Look! You look really good in this.” Tendou handed Semi his phone.  
  
Oh. Well, even he had to admit that he did kinda look good in this one.  
  
His cheeks were slightly red from moving so much and his eyes were closed, but he was grinning and just looked very happy.  
  
“I guess it's not that bad,” he muttered quietly as he handed Tendou his phone back.  
  
“Right? Can I keep it?”  
  
Semi looked at him and was caughed in his puppy look again.  
“Fine. Do whatever you want.”  
  
“Thanks Eita. You're the best!”  
  
  
Throughout his further practice, he heard the camera of Tendou's phone going off quite a few times. This time he didn't let it bother him, though, and he just hoped that Tendou would delete the unfortunate pictures of him.  
  
Semi didn't know how much time had passed when he felt like he couldn't take another step anymore. Yet make another jump serve.  
  
But this was exactly what he had been aiming for.  
  
He threw the ball into the air and jumped, serving the ball right onto the line.  
He did it!  
  
He allowed himself to lie down on the cold gym floor. There was movement behind him but Semi didn't want to move more than necessary so he just lifted his head the slightest and looked at Tendou.  
  
“I did it,” he smiled at him. And was met by another click of Tendou's camera.  
  
It didn't bother him and he chuckled.  
“How's that picture?” he asked Tendou instead.  
  
But he was met with silence.  
  
“Satori?”  
  
“Hm?? O-oh sorry. Nah, that picture was blurred. Gotta delete it.”  
  
“Pfft. You can't even that pictures properly. I bet that one picture you showed me was just a lucky shot.” Semi grinned at him.  
  
“What did you say?” Tendou asked him, placing a hand over his heart as he acted hurt. “My pictures are the best. You hear me? The _best_.”  
  
Semi couldn't stop himself. “Sure thing, hot stuff.”  
  
Tendou's eyes gleamed in delight. “Oho,” he purred as he leaned closer to Semi. “You think I'm hot?”  
  
Semi cursed under his breath as he sat up again. “No I don't.”  
  
“But you've said so yourself.”  
  
“I didn't. You must be imagining things.”  
  
Tendou started to laugh so loud that he drew in the attention of his other teammates who were still practicing as well.  
  
Ushijima stopped the ball which came flying at him and looked at the clock.  
“Let's wrap everything up and then go. Else we'll stay without dinner.”  
  
A collective gasp came from everyone as they moved quickly to clean the court.  
When they were finished, Tendou slid next to Semi and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.  
  
“Say cheese!”  
  
“Wha-”  
  
\- Click -  
  
Another picture. Of course. He grumbled a bit.  
  
But when Tendou showed Semi the picture, he wasn't annoyed anymore.  
Tendou was squishing his cheek against Semi's, having a big smile plastered on his face, as Semi side glanced at him, a soft smile on his lips. It was kinda cute.  
  
“I'm gonna set that one as my phone background,” Tendou proclaimed and changed his background of Ushijima holding a puppy while smiling at it. (Back then, everyone had thanked Tendou for taking such a pure picture of their captain.)  
  
And if Semi leaned a little into Tendou, as he still had his arm wrapped around him, well, he couldn't blame himself for it.

  
  
–

It was late into the night. His digital clock telling him that it was way past 3am already. But he just couldn't fall asleep.  
Huddled under his blanket so that the light wouldn't disturb his roommate, Tendou couldn't stop staring at that one picture he had taken earlier.  
  
He had lied to Semi when he had told him that it had been blurred.  
It wasn't.  
It was just...illegal. Yeah exactly, _illegal_!  
How could someone just… look this _good_?  
  
The picture was the one Tendou had taken when Semi had been lying on his back and looked at him by lifting his head. As if a sweaty and out of breath Semi wasn't already enough to make Tendou's heart beat like crazy, no. He had also smiled. He had _smiled_. And Tendou was just so flustered.  
“Damn you, Eita. You win this round,” Tendou whispered quietly as he put away his phone and closed his eyes, just to imagine what it would be like to kiss him.  
  
  
Probably really gay.


End file.
